


Let's Make Our Own Movie

by sjst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Robert are watching a movie when Robert gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Our Own Movie

**Author's Note:**

> this work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Marco was comfortably laying against Robert, resting his head on his chest. They were watching a movie, silently enjoying their time together, but Marco was bored. 

The movie was Back To The Future 2, and Marco had seen it at least seven times before. But, Robert had particularly insisted that he wanted to see it, so Marco hadn't been able to deny it, he was going to watch it with him. 

But now, they were almost half way through the movie, and Marco was really bored, really really bored. Not to mention that there would be something he'd much rather do with Robert right now. He had been horny all they, and when they had had dinner, Marco had already been expecting that they could go to bed early, but no, Robert had wanted to see the damn movie with him. 

Marco had tried to tease him all day, get him turned on, and even during the dinner he had tried his best to make Robert forget the plan about the movie, but apparently he was wrong if he had thought that he could change Robert's mind, very wrong. Robert didn't even seem to notice his effort on trying to get him turned on, and interested in him, doing something else than watching a stupid old movie. 

Marco had his head laid on Robert's chest, and he was listening to the even thumping of his heart, Marco felt like he would fall asleep soon, he wasn't even trying to pay attention to the movie anymore. Robert however had his eyes glued on the screen, reading every line of the subtitles carefully.

Marco couldn't fall sleep like this though, because he knew that Robert would be mad at him, and he most certainly wasn't going to wake him up if Marco fell asleep, and Marco wouldn't have the chance to do what he had wanted to do to Robert all day long. So, Marco straightened his back, and sat there next to Robert, looking at the TV again. 

Marco was wondering about his options, there was still more than an hour left of the movie and he would simply die out of boredom, if he wouldn't do something. He peeked at Robert's direction and checked him out from head to toes. He looked simply amazing, he had a tight white cotton t-shirt on him, just tight enough to make his abs and his nipples show up, and the color just made and excellent contrast with his skin. The TV's lights were the only thing lightening up the room, and Robert's icy blue eyes shined. All this combined to the fact that Marco had already had trouble trying not to attack Robert during the day maybe Marco's blood circling faster and shooting straight to his groin.

Marco's gaze turned to the lower regions of Robert's body, and he could see that Robert wore some loose black shorts. The shorts were loose enough to show Marco the outline of Robert's impressive manhood, and Marco felt himself growing harder all the time. Robert's muscular thighs were slightly spread apart, and Marco just wanted to crouch between those thighs and give Robert the blowjob of his life. 

Only that he couldn't, because Robert was still watching the movie attentively, and didn't even look at Marco's direction. Marco might have groaned a bit because at that moment he decided that he would get Robert turned on, and he would blow him like now tomorrow, and then, he would get what he had wanted for all day now, Robert fucking him.

Marco spread his own legs apart, making himself a bit more comfortable. He was already rock hard because he kept thinking about all the things Robert could do to him tonight, all the things he should have already done. 

Marco's sweatpants left no room for speculation, and the pants formed a tent because his hard cock wanted to get free of its prison. Now finally, Robert looked at him, and to Marco's amusement, his eyes grew large and he coughed, before he turned his gaze back to the TV. Marco smiled pleased at himself, and decided to take it to the next level. 

He slowly took off his shirt, and threw it on the floor, revealing Robert his toned chest and well worked out abs. 

"Marco what are you doing?" Robert asked, as he looked at Marco, his cheeks a bit blushed and Marco knew he was going to succeed. 

"Just making myself comfortable, it's so hot here, don't you think so?" Marco asked trying to sound innocent. Robert did look at him, admiring the view he had, and gulped before he again turned his gaze back to the TV.

"I don't think so" Robert said, his voice a bit hoarse. 

"I don't agree with you, because the room can't stay at a normal temperature when you're in it, you're too hot" Marco said now trying to sound seductive. Robert didn't even turn to look at him now, but Marco however was sure that he saw some movement in Robert's sweatpants and a small tent began to form. 

"Let's just watch the movie" Robert tried again, not letting his eyes leave the TV. Marco could now understand that Robert was going to try all the way, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He would get his Robert if he wanted to. 

Marco slowly began caressing his chest with his hands, brushing over his abs with his other hand, while he reached for his nipples with his other hand. He hissed and groaned a bit when he felt his nipples getting harder as he touched himself, desperately trying to get Robert's attention. He noticed that he had, when he saw Robert looking at him, with black eyes, pupils dilated with lust.

"Marco.. what are you...?" Robert asked aimlessly, as he watched Marco who was putting on a show for Robert. Marco looked back at Robert, trying to suppress a moan as he looked at Robert who was now just as hard as Marco was.

"How about we make our own movie?" Marco suggested as he got the idea. He took his phone out of his pocket, but it resting on the table against the remote, so that it was upright, the camera pointing at them. Then, he turned on the camera, and left the phone recording.

He then turned to Robert who wasn't now paying any attention to the movie anymore, he only looked at Marco who crouched between Robert's thighs, waisting no more time, as he craved to see the beautiful cock in front of him. He winked at Robert and licked his lips, and that made Robert groan. He lifted his hips the same time as Marco pulled off Robert's sweatpants, and let them pool around his ankles. 

Robert's delicious cock was now only covered by the fabric of his tight black boxers, which Marco wanted to rip off him immediately, but he didn't. He put his hands on Robert's inner thighs and slowly began massaging them, trying to tease Robert as much as he could. Marco could see how Robert's cock helplessly twitched and was soon going to tear through the fabric of the boxers, because of his caressing, sending Robert to ecstasy. 

Marco decided that it was time to take things to another level, so them pulled down Robert's boxers and let his cock slap freely against his stomach. Robert's moaned because he thought he knew what was coming, but Marco wasn't lying when he said he would give Robert the best blowjob of his life. 

Marco now looked hungrily at Robert's cock but he suppressed his desire to deepthroat him now, because he had promised himself he would tease Robert. So, he began kissing his thighs, leaving wet patterns all over the skin, slowly reaching closer to Robert groin. 

Robert was now a quivering mess, trying to hold still as Marco approached, and finally gave some attention to Robert's cock. Marco took it in his hand, gave it a few light strokes before he caressed the tip with his fingers, and spread the precum Robert had leaked all over his shaft. Robert was trying to hold back his moans, but he failed, as he let his soft whines fill the room. 

Marco then didn't want to wait anymore, he wanted to hear Robert scream his name, so he gave Robert's cock a kiss on the tip and immediately earned a loud moan from Robert. He supported Robert's cock with his hand as he kissed all the way down its length, and then licked through the shaft with frantic movements. Some more precum ran down Robert's length and Marco could taste Robert oh so hot and salty, just perfect. 

Robert's hands reached for Marco's hair and Marco knew that this was a sign that Robert wanted him to take him in his mouth, and oh was Marco more than eager to. He put his hands on Robert's hips in order to stop Robert from bucking up to his mouth, as he took Robert's cock in his mouth and closed it with the tight heat of his mouth. 

Robert groaned loudly as Marco just stayed like that for a little while letting his mouth stretch before he began moving his mouth. He felt Robert's cock so huge and so heavy in his mouth, the situation was just screaming sex. He began to bob his head up and down Robert's pulsing length and quickly drew some ardent and loud moans form the other man.  
"Oh Marco... fuck" Robert cursed as he tried to buck his hips up but Marco's hands stopped him. Marco still moved his head up and down, but now he also used his tongue, in order to make Robert come very soon. 

Marco tried to take in even more of Robert's manhood, and soon, he felt the tip of it hitting the back of his throat with every movement he made, and he felt how Robert's eager manhood hardened even more, before Robert moaned again. 

"Fuck Marco, I'm going to..." Robert said but the sentence came to an end with a loud moan that echoed in the room as Robert's stomach clenched and his cock twitched helplessly as he came inside Marco's mouth shooting his load in fats jets and for a time that seemed endless in Marco's mouth. Marco eagerly swallowed all of the cum, loving every drop of it falling down his willing throat.

He then let Robert's cock fall off his mouth, and then he once more licked the over sensitive head of it, before looking at Robert in the eyes again. Robert was still coming down his high, but still he had an almost predatory look on his face as he said:

"Bedroom. Now" he ordered and that was all Marco needed to know. Both of them hastily got up, and Marco only took his phone with him, as he let Robert lead him to the bedroom. There would be a second part of their movie. 

Marco hadn't needed to watch the stupid movie to the end, and he would have a perfect night waiting for him. He could say that his mission was successful.


End file.
